Undiscovered
by FeelTheWind
Summary: Namine moves away to go to an art school. Will her and Roxas be able to have a longdistance relationship? Rated T for later chapters.


Undiscovered

Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

* * *

Namine sighed impatiently and reach for the eraser sitting on the desk to the side of her. She was sitting in a chair Indian-style, her sketchbook on her lap, sketching a picture of her and the boy that was sitting on the bed in her room. She usually drew with colored pencils and markers and never did a rough draft of her drawings; she hardly ever made mistakes. But today, after wasting half the paper in her sketchbook due to mistakes, she started using regular pencil. 

"Argh!" She sighed in exasperation as she rubbed the eraser too hard too many times on the smooth paper and left a large rip in it. She tossed the eraser at the table roughly and rubbed her eyes wearily.

Roxas, knowing something had been bothering her all night, got up from the bed and walked over to where the blonde haired girl was sitting. She was hanging her head, but he could see the tired look in her eyes and worn-out expression on her face.

"Namine?" Roxas asked as he lifted her face up gently with his hand beneath her chin. Her pale blue-violet eyes looked into his and she saw his concern. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, not trying to be pushy.

"Roxas... I don't think I want to talk about it right now." Namine answered her boyfriend quietly, her eyes looking back down at her sketchbook and a small frown appearing on her lips. "Maybe later," she added, forcing a small smile that didn't fool Roxas at all. He knew something was bothering her.

"That's alright," Roxas sighed. _If she doesn't want to tell me right now, then she doesn't have to. She can tell me later._ He decided. "So... do you want to go see a movie or something? Or we could-"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Namine said, wanting anything at all to do so she could keep her mind off of what was bothering her. At least for a little bit.

They went and saw a romantic comedy. Roxas smiled every time he saw Namine's face light up with laughter. While they walked back to her house they chatted about the movie. When they got to Namine's house, she was ready to tell him what was bothering her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Namine," Roxas said as he smiled sweetly and gave her a kiss on the lips. But as he began to pull away, Namine grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roxas fell deeper into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they finally pulled away, Namine was sobbing quietly, tears running down her face. Roxas pulled her into a gentle hug, Namine resting her head on his shoulder as her tears spilled and soaked the front of his shirt. Roxas stood their patiently, patting her back to comfort and calm her. Namine finally pulled away, and gave a small smile to her boyfriend.

"Come inside," She finally said. "I'm ready to tell you what's bothering me." She lead him into the house and they took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Ok, well, I've just been really stressed out lately," Namine started, clasping her hands together in her lap and staring down at her knees. "You see... my parents might be getting a divorce... and if they do, then I'll have to pick who I want to stay with. If I stay with my dad, I can stay here on the Destiny Islands with you," she continued, turning her head and looking up into Roxas's eyes as he sat on the couch next to her. "...But, you know that me and my dad don't get along well at all. But... if I chose to stay with mom, then I'll have to go with her... back to Twilight Town. That's where she's going after they get their divorce... And the only way I can go with my mom is if I get an art scholarship to go to that school there...So she's been pressuring me to come up with all these different art projects to show them so I can get the scholarship..." Namine said quietly tears starting to cloud her eyes again. "And I really want to stay here with you, you know?" she finished as her voice faltered and she started sobbing again.

Roxas put his arms around her shoulders and lightly kissed the top of her head. "You know that I'll support whichever decision you make... But I think you have to go with your mom... You can't stay here with your dad, cause he could abuse you again..." Roxas whispered into her ear, still holding her tightly in his arms. "It'll be hard for us... but I think we can do it. People have long-distance relationships all the time... I mean, we could still visit each other for holidays and I could go there and stay for summer breaks..." Roxas said encouragingly. "But, Namine," he started again as a thought occurred to him. "Why is your mom going back to Twilight Town and why do you need the scholarship to go to school there?"

"Well, my mom can't find a job here on the island, so she's going to go back to being a nurse in Twilight Town. And she wants me to get the scholarship so she can send me to a private art school there. My mom says that it's one of the best art schools around. But, since we're not rich, my mom wants me to get the scholarship," Namine finished, as she stopped crying.

"Well, it sounds like that would be best for you," Roxas said with a small smile. "But first, we need to get you that scholarship. So let's start working!" Roxas encouraged as clasped his hand into hers and they got up off the couch. He could have sworn he saw her smile and a glimmer of happiness appear in her eyes as he lead her up the steps into her room.

* * *

Author's Note: This turned out completely different than what I was planning. It was going to be a quick cute fluffy story, but it ended up with a lot of plot and I have some ideas of where it's headed, so I'm going to continue it. You hardly ever see a nice, long Roxas/Namine story with plot... so yeah. Oh, and I got the title from theAshlee Simpson song "Undiscovered". You couldcallit the theme song of my story:DAnyway, review please! 


End file.
